The present disclosure relates generally to lubrication systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a fill system for a lubricant reservoir.
Machinery often requires lubrication to function. Seals, pistons, bearings, and other parts require lubrication with small, measured amounts of grease or oil over short, frequent time intervals to prevent wear, corrosion, over-lubrication, or under-lubrication. Lubricant fluid is injected at specific locations that require lubrication by lubricant metering devices. A local lubricant reservoir stores the lubricant until the lubricant is to be applied. The lubricant reservoir holds a limited volume of lubricant and must be refilled from a larger lubricant source when the lubricant reservoir is low. Lubricant fluid is drawn from the lubricant reservoir and pumped to the lubricant metering devices via a lubrication line. The lubricant metering devices are configured to inject a set, small amount of lubricant fluid to the specific location within the machinery once the pressure within the lubrication line reaches a predetermined level. After the lubricant metering devices have dispensed the lubricant, the pressure within the lubrication line is relieved, thereby resetting the lubricant system for another lubrication cycle.